


redo the night

by EverShadow



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, ambiguity about cheating, just 2.3k of pure smut, literally there is maybe a paragraph of plot in here, riley is a great top and we all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverShadow/pseuds/EverShadow
Summary: If you had asked Abby earlier that day if she thought she'd be straddling and kissing Harper's ex in Harper's ex's kitchen, suffice it to say she would have laughed herself into a coma.The missing scene at the end of chapter 1 ofredothat finds Abby wanting Riley to distract her for just one night. Just one.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 387





	redo the night

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey , what if you wrote an explicit PWP continuation of your other fic?" - said no one. I want to apologize, but this would not leave my brain until I wrote it down. You do not have to read the other one to understand what is going on here, but if you do I'd be very grateful!

If you had asked Abby earlier that day if she thought she'd be straddling and kissing Harper's ex in Harper's ex's kitchen, suffice it to say she would have laughed herself into a coma and woken up on New Years' Day only to laugh herself into a second until Easter.

How the impossible happens.

She sought Riley's mouth hungrily, cupping her face with both hands. Riley's fingers found their own task, running along the edge of Abby's shirt, hiking them up enough so that skin grazed skin in a way that made Abby moan into the kiss.

"Too much?" Riley asked with her face barely a hair's width away from Abby's.

"No," Abby said and pressed her lips against Riley's hard enough that she knew she'd be lucky if there wasn't a bruise there tomorrow. Riley surged forward, lifting Abby in one smooth motion and dumping her unceremoniously on the dining table. Her hips bumped against Abby's thighs, and she placed her hands on either side of Abby's torso and pinned her down with her body. She broke the kiss to work a soft, methodical trail along Abby's jawline until she found the sensitive skin of her neck. Her lips sucked at her pulse point for half a second before she stopped, and Abby knew why. Abby wanted to give her the go-ahead, to mark her up, to show the world that Abby was taken in the same way she wanted to show the world with Harper and the engagement ring.

But she wasn't taken, at least not by Riley, and they both knew it was disingenuous of her to claim otherwise.

"You ok?" Riley whispered against her collarbone, having noticed that Abby stopped reacting. Abby looked down her nose at Riley, still leaving tender pecks along her skin while she waited for a reply. To answer, Abby grabbed fistfuls of Riley's dark hair and pulled her into another searing kiss.

"I need this," she pleaded. "I need you."

"Just checking," Riley said before nibbling at the crook where her neck met her shoulder. "I'm a doctor. 'Do no harm' and all that." Abby moaned in response to the way Riley's hands roamed along her ribcage, and that sound seemed to shut the smartass doctor up just fine. That noise kicked off a sense of urgency in them both, and the room grew too hot for clothes and too in the open for what they wanted to do. Riley wordlessly lifted herself off of Abby and took her by the hand. It was a wonder that they didn't wake anyone making their way to Riley's room. They couldn't go two steps without one of them pushing the other against the wall, hands, and lips desperate to elicit positive verbal cues that would only serve to stoke their quickly burning lust. Abby shed her shirt a few feet away from Riley's door, and they didn't realize how conspicuous that was until the door closed behind them.

"Fuck, wait." Thank God for Abby  _ barely  _ having the presence of mind despite the dire need to throw Riley onto the bed and say "fuck it" to whoever found it in the morning. She opened the door, grabbed her white button-up, and ducked quickly back into the room, discarding said shirt haphazardly at the threshold.

"Good call, good call," Riley commended before Abby was on her again, teeth biting and leaving little, rapidly fading marks on her throat.

"Off," Abby ordered, tugging at the oversized sweater the resident had swapped into earlier. Riley more than happily complied and Abby set in on the newly exposed skin before Riley even got the knit garment over her head. She made a surprised but pleased whimper through the material, and,  _ God _ , it was an addiction Abby didn't know she had until she heard it. Just Riley's rapid breath caught in her throat when her teeth skimmed the smooth surface right above her bra, and it was enough to send a jolt down Abby's spine. Heat pooled in her stomach, and her hands reached around Riley's back to undo the clasp because she fucking needed so much more of that. She fumbled for an instant too long because Riley chuckled into her hair.

"First time with a woman, Abby?" She teased. Abby retaliated when she finally freed the clasp and captured a sensitive nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it and silencing the good doctor. Well, maybe not complete silence - just her incessant prodding.

"Fuck," Riley hissed, and her back arched into Abby's touch. "I can feel you smiling, you asshole." She wasn't wrong. Abby grinned, switching to the other, her teeth gently scraping over fast hardening flesh. Riley ground her hips into Abby's, her thighs creating insatiable friction between their legs.

"We can do this standing up if you want, but I think this might be easier lying down," Abby whispered, looking up at her with a mischievous quirk of her eyebrow. Riley glanced back at her bed and then, with her hands threaded in Abby's blond locks, laid down and pulled Abby on top of her.

"Show off," Abby muttered when Riley reached behind her with one hand and flicked open the clasp in one smooth motion.

"Practice makes perfect," Riley replied with a grin. Her other hand reached up to cup Abby's breast, her thumb flicking over her left nipple, exclaiming, "Wow, touch starved much?" when Abby whimpered like she was about to lose it then and there.

"Shut up," she snapped in mock anger, her eyes closed to isolate the feeling.

"Makes me wonder what kind of reaction I'll get if I do this..." Her hand dropped, and her palm pressed hard circles between Abby's legs. Her thin shorts could have been a chastity belt for all Abby cared. Her hips rocked to meet Riley's ministrations, and in some corner of her brain, a very tiny part of her went,  _ Wait a fucking second, I'm on top!  _ That part quickly went away when Riley removed her hand. Abby made a noise somewhere between pain and disbelief before she caught a glimpse of Riley's eyes, dark with hunger, staring at her with that spark that made her knees shake.

"Up for a sec," Riley ordered, and Abby embraced her position as "On top but really a bottom." Riley hiked Abby's shorts down and unceremoniously discarded them off the side of the bed. The cold air of the room hit her, and she shivered, goosebumps prickling her arms and legs.

"Scoot up," Riley continued.

"What,  _ oh. _ " Without quite waiting for Abby to comply, Riley navigated under her until all Abby could only see the top half of her face. Her hot breath tickled at Abby's inner thigh, and the blond hairs on her arms stood on edge.

"The walls are thin, FYI," Riley warned before her tongue darted out to taste Abby for the first time. She's glad the doctor gave her all of a second to process the warning. She brought her hand to her mouth and half-muffled a cry. Abby felt her grin against her, but she couldn't comment if she tried. Riley lapped eagerly at her clit, her arms encircling Riley's thighs to bring her closer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted as her hips rolled with every brush of Riley's tongue. And Riley...

Riley moaned into her. The vibrations of her voice rumbled through Abby's body, sending sparks jolting to her extremities. Her calves tensed on the cusp of a cramp.

Ok, not the cusp.

"Ow, ow, ow, cramp!" Abby yelped. Immediately Riley rolled the two of them over, her hands joining Abby's in stretching out her leg.

"You ok?" Riley asked as she massaged the tensed muscle.

"Yeah, just, really did not hydrate well," Abby winced.

"Is it feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Can I keep doing what I was doing?" Riley asked, lifting one eyebrow. Abby swallowed hard.

" _ Yes _ ," she insisted. This time Riley lowered herself on top and dragged her body along Abby's, kissing a straight line from her chin, down her sternum, across her bare stomach and hips, and found purchase again where she left off. Her tongue briefly dipped inside her, and Abby turned her head to bite the pillow to stop herself from being too loud.

"You taste good," Riley murmured in a voice that had no right to be as satisfied as it was.

"Please," Abby begged, and who was the doctor to ignore her needs? Her mouth encircled Abby's clit, setting a pace that threatened to bring Abby over the edge far too quickly. She gripped at the sheets, and her shoulder blades pressed hard into the mattress. And then she felt pressure from fingertips, wordlessly asking for entrance.

"Please, yes." And Riley slipped a finger in her, curling upward. She knew she'd get shit for it later. She knew Riley would tease her for being a hair-trigger, but fuck if she cared. It took only a few more minutes before her orgasm smashed into her with a force that lifted her off the bed. She brought her hand to her mouth and bit so hard she left deep, dark teeth marks.

Harper usually relented as she coasted down from her high, but Riley had no such reservations about continuing to work her tongue and fingers against her growing sensitivity. She opened her mouth to tell her she could stop, but Riley slipped another finger in her, and all that left Abby's mouth was a hitched gasp as her two fingers coaxed her towards another finish.

She didn't know how badly she needed this.

The dueling sensations of overstimulation and pleasure eventually won out in favor of the former. Abby could feel herself getting there, but it was almost too much, and she was afraid of what would happen if that "too much" spilled over.

"Stop, stop," she sighed, and Riley pulled out of her slowly. She hoisted herself up to meet Abby's gaze, and in her eyes, Abby saw concern.

"You ok?" She asked. Abby kissed her, tasting herself on Riley's mouth and tongue.

"Yeah, definitely ok, definitely." She held Riley close, waiting for her heart rate to slow a little. In the quiet, though, her hand snuck between them, under Riley's pajama pants and found her nearly soaked through. Riley hissed, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"You, on the other hand..." Abby grinned against her lips.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I-" she cut off when Abby's fingertips traced a slick line along her clit, "I get off on other people getting off."

"Do you? So you don't need me to..." Abby started to pull her hand away, but Riley grabbed her wrist and kept her hand in place. Her eyes flared dangerously.

"I need you in me," she said in no uncertain terms. They worked together to strip her of the rest of her clothes, and Riley seized her hand and guided her in.

"Two," she ordered, and Abby complied. Her fingers slipped in easily, and she thought with a smug smile that she could get used to seeing the way Riley rode her hand.

She suppressed the thought that this was likely a one-time deal.

Riley rolled her hips, setting her own pace. Abby curled her fingers, finding the right depth and frequency that made Riley grip her hair to the brink of pain. And the way she burned for another round when Riley's nails scratched her scalp, well, she mentally marked that down as a revelation. Riley controlled most of the pace, giving her precise directions - a slight angle change, to use her mouth on her nipples, and then all her demands narrowed into little repetitions of "yes" and "there." Abby's wrists burned as she sped up her pace, faintly wondering if the sound of them fucking carried. Not that she'd stop even if the whole house could hear at this point. Her free hand reached down, and her thumb caressed Riley's clit, and the doctor stopped talking altogether.

Eventually, she let out one loud, steady stream of "fuck"'s, and Abby could feel her coming around her fingers. Abby would chastise her for being loud later, but for now, she coaxed Riley down with tender kisses on her sweaty skin. Riley finally loosened her death grip on Abby's hair and rested her head on her shoulder. Her breathing, initially short and shallow, evened out, and she rolled onto the bed next to Abby.

"Well, damn," she laughed like she couldn't believe the - she looked at the clock - hour they'd had. Abby flexed her wrist, knowing her forearms would be sore tomorrow, but all the better for it.

"Round two?" Abby joked.

"Jesus, Abby, give a girl a minute. I haven't been fucked like that in a while."

"Really?" Abby asked skeptically. By all accounts, Riley was well past the adjective "attractive," so hearing that surprised and concerned her.

"Fucked in general, actually. Residency, remember?" Riley sighed, turning onto her side so that the two of them lay face to face. "So unless I sleep with one of the nurses - don't give me that look, it's not fucking Grey's Anatomy." Abby suppressed a laugh.

"What was that earlier about 'practice makes perfect' and giving me shit for being touch starved then?"

"Shhh, don't ruin this." Post-coital quiet filled the room. She wanted to ask what "this" meant, but fear gripped at her chest. No matter what response Riley gave, it was going to hurt one way or other. Riley, sensing her inner conflict, pulled her into her arms, tucking her chin into her hair. Abby wrapped one arm around her and pulled the covers over both of them. A wave of exhaustion hit her hard, and she allowed the slow, soothing strokes of Riley's hand along her back to urge her into sleep. Talking could wait.


End file.
